


Yugyeom protection squad

by Adee



Series: Maknae protection squad [1]
Category: GOT7, Monsta X (Band), Stray Kids (Band), VIXX, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Also available in my other book, Birthday, Cuddling, First Kiss, Group chat, I hate tagging, Jeongin - Freeform, Jungkook is next, Kim Yugyeom-centric, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Protective Jeon Jungkook, Tears, after that, changkyun is gonna be last, changkyun is next, escpecially hyunjin and chan, gay shit, good donsaeng Jeongin, jungkook - Freeform, maknae centric oneshots, messed up, or - Freeform, or maybe, protection squad series, protective Jeongin, protective bambam, protective changkyun, protective sanghyuk, sanghyuk - Freeform, shocked stray kids, they got to see their sunbaes, ughh, why am I tagging useless stuff, yugyeom protection squad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 11:12:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18520300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adee/pseuds/Adee
Summary: What happens when the maknaes find out that the got7 hyungs lefts yugyeom alone with bambam on his birthday?





	Yugyeom protection squad

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Maknaes United](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16923162) by [Miss_Sarcastix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Sarcastix/pseuds/Miss_Sarcastix). 



> Fair warning I'm really shitty at writing kiss scenes

Geyomie: Hey guys..

 

Kyunnie: gyeom what's wrong?

 

Kookie: what did they do now?

 

Innie: are you okay, hyung?

 

Hyukie: I swear if they did anything...

 

Gyeomie: umm...they left me at home...

 

Innie: ALONE!? ON YOUR BIRTHDAY!?

 

Gyeomie: no with bammie

 

Hyukie: good that kid atleast takes care of you

 

Kyunnie: can we add him in this chat?

 

Gyeomie: ya can we?...

 

Innie: it's fine by me, hyungs

 

Gyeomie: kookie? Sanghyuk hyung?

 

Kookie: I support everyone in this chat

 

Hyukie: ughh okay fine

 

                                                       [Gyeomie added bambam to maknae chat]

                                                  [Gyeomie changed bambam's name to bammie]

 

 

bammie: wait..what?

 

Innie: hello sunbaenim!

 

Bammie: ahh! Jeongin! Call me hyung

 

Hyukie: now tell me...

 

Kyunnie: wait

 

Gyeomie: what?

 

[sanghyuk >bambam]

 

Sanghyuk: did the others in your group forget that it's yugies birthday?

 

Bambam: ......Ya......

 

Sanghyuk: what about you?

 

Bammie: Me!? How can I ever forget that it's my maknaes birthday?!

 

Sanghyuk: you mean your crushes?

 

Bammie: WHAT!?

 

Sanghyuk: now back to the topic

 

 

[Sanghyuk added Changkyun, Jeongin, Jungkook and BamBam in a chat]

 

 

[Sanghyuk changed the chat name to let's kill yugyeom's hyungs]

 

 

jungkook: they forgot his birthday didn't they?

 

Sanghyuk: yep

 

Bambam: yep

 

Changkyun: ughh...let's proceed with the 'killing his hyungs plan'

 

Jeongin: chan hyung wouldn't let me...

 

Sanghyuk: tell him I said to let you come with us

 

Jeongin: HE SAID YES!

 

bambam: now we can plan..

 

Jungkook: aren't they your hyungs too?

 

Bambam: I don't forgive people who hurt my Gyeomie

 

BamBam sat down on the couch with a sigh. he couldn't stand it, their hyungs forgetting his Gyeoms birthday.

 

He stood up as the bell rang for the first time in the past hour he had messaged the maknaes.

 

He opened the door and saw that Jeongin had come as he was the nearest, he still wondered why he took one hour to reach the got7 dorm. His question was answered when Jeongin spoke up.

 

"Sorry sunbaenim chan hyung wouldn't let me come without a proper explanation" Jeongin said bowing

 

"It's fine, and didn't I tell you to call me hyung?"

 

"Yes sunbae-uh hyung" jeongin said

 

"Now come on in, I think that Changkyun hyung will come soon" bambam said moving away form the door to let Jeongin in

They both sat in silence on the couch when Jeongin spoke up

 

"Sunbae-Hyung?" Bambam looked up from where he was staring at his knees

 

"Neh?" Jeongin awkwardly rubbed his hands together and said

 

"Where is gyeom-hyung?"

 

"He is in our room if you wanna meet him it's the the second door to the right" Jeongin stood up and started walking towards bambam's and yugyeom's room.

 

When he reached the door, he took a deep breath and knocked.

 

"Yugyeom hyung?"

 

The door opened only to revel a red eyed Maknae.

 

"Hyung, are you okay?" Jeongin said but he did not expect to he hugged by him.

 

Jeongin rubbed his hands on yugyeom's back soothingly, really thinking of yelling at his sunbaenims at that moment.

 

Jeongin carefully guided Yugyeom to his bed and sat on it taking Yugyeom in his lap, no matter how tall he was, and started whispering in his ears.

 

After some time he heard the door bell ring and sighed.

 

He looked down to Yugyeom, noticing he had fallen asleep, and shifted to lie him down.

 

Jeongin stood up and stretched his arms and turned to go to the living room after he covered Yugyeom  with a blanket. Who would have guessed all the caring his hyungs showed him made him really good at this kind of stuff.

 

When he reached the living room he saw Changkyun, Jungkook and Sanghyuk there.

 

He cleared his throat and they turned to look at him.

 

Sanghyuk was the first to notice the wet spot on jeongin's shirt and he was also the first to understand that Yugyeom had been crying.

 

They all sat down on the couch after asking jeongin how Yugyeom was.

 

"So when is the plan going to be set?" Jungkook asked

 

[hello I'm miss line break]

 

They had to  wait for about an hour before the got7 hyungs came home and in that hour Sanghyuk checked up on Yugyeom while the others were sat on the couch.

 

The got7 hyungs hadn't expected to see the maknaes of various Kpop groups sat on their living room couch so they were, to say, quiet surprised.

 

To say that they were confused would've been an understatement.

 

Well..ya they were confused on why the maknaes of sunbae's and hoobae's were there but it took a turn to the worse when they found out what they had done.

 

 

" I can't believe you guys forgot his birthday!" Bambam whisper shouted.

 

"Who's birthday?" Jaebum asked

 

"YUGYEOM'S/HYUNG'S" the maknaes shouted already feeling irritated the they now had to deal with stupid people forgetting someone important's birthday.

 

"What-" jackson tried

 

"Do not what us sunbaenim, I maybe your hoobae but I am not dealing with you all making gyeomie hyung cry" Jeongin said folding his arms around his chest

 

"HE WHAT!?" The got7 hyungs shouted annoying the maknaes more

 

"SHHHHH! Yugyeom's sleeping!" Sanghyuk whispered

 

"No need hyung I'm already awake" they whipped around to the door when they heard a voice.

 

The got7 hyungs had never seen yugyeom more vulnerable.

 

Yugyeom rubbed his eyes, yawning a bit, he still couldn't believe that they had forgotten, I mean sure many people had forgotten his birthday before but he thought that he could trust his hyungs but maybe he was wrong; just like all the other time he had been about them.

 

He stumbled his way towards the couch and sat on it heavily but he wasn't alone on the couch for a long time because the other maknaes had immediately occupied the empty space beside him.

 

The got7 hyungs shuffled among themselves apologising.

 

"It's fine Hyung, many people had already forgotten my birthday and if you did it's not that big of a deal"

 

"Yugyeom..." Youngjae started

 

"I'm really fine youngjae hyung"

 

"Yugyeom I know that I may tease you a lot but that doesn't give us the right to make you cry" jinyoung said putting a had on yugyeom hand which lay on yugyeom knee

 

"I think we should give them some privacy" sanghyuk said getting up

 

"But-" jungkook tried to protest

 

"No buts, we may be his friends but we should not interfere in their group matter" sanghyuk explains folding his hands

 

"Sanghyuk hyung is right- but just a sec" jeongin said he himself starting to get up

 

Jeongin got up and whispered into yugyeom ears

 

"Gyeomie hyung fighting! We'll always be there if you need us to get their head out of their butts"

 

Making yugyeom giggle jeongin smiled while changkyun stared cold heartedly at the got7 hyungs.

 

"Take care of him bambam sunbaenim" jeongin said

 

The maknaes exited the dorm a bit anxious at leaving yugyeom alone but mostly at ease for bambam was with him.

 

Sanghyuk first went to the stray kids dorm followed by chankyun and jungkook to drop off jeongin.

 

Changkyun rang the bell and they waited till hyunjin opened the door exited but that immediately went out replaced with shock at seeing his sunbaenim on the door.

 

"Can you please call a group meeting...hyunjin?" Jungkook asked uncertainly

 

"Umm-oh-ya- Okay but jeongin, our makane, is still not home so is that okay?"

 

"Yes because we have him right here" sanghyuk said pushing jeongin a bit forward making him stumble.

 

Jeongin smiled awkwardly "hey hyung"

 

Hyunjin again shocked moved himself out of their way.

 

Jeongin guided the other maknaes to the living room and went into the kitchen to get some drinks only to come mere minutes later and find out the maknaes lecturing his hyungs.

 

"Hyungs why are you lecturing my hyungs?" Jeongin sweat dropped

 

"Well we don't want anything like what happened with yugyeom happen to you too or any of us so we were kindly reminding them to remember your birthday" Changkyun said sweetly

 

Jeongin shook his head affectionately at them and smiled.

 

The stray kids were a bit surprised as to how their makane was talking to their sunbaenims.

 

"Didn't you guys have schedules?" Jeongin said as he observed the clock in the dorms living room.

 

The trio of maknaes shot up from their resting position, scrambling to get to their own dorms.

 

"BYE HYUNGS!" Jeongin shouted at them as they closed the door with muffled 'bye's'.

 

Jeongin turned around to see his hyungs staring wide eyed at him.

 

Jeongin sighed, this was going to be a long explanation.

 

Meanwhile at the got7 dorm bambam was still glaring at the hyungs and yugyeom was smiling bittersweet like.

 

"Yugyeom, hyungs are really sorry that we forgot that it was your birthday today" Mark said

 

"I mean with all the schedules our brains messed up the dates" jinyoung said protesting a bit

 

"But it still doesn't mean it isn't our fault that this happened, but I just hope that you'll be atleast able to forgive us" Jaebum said

 

"Forgive not forget" yugyeom caught bambam mumbling

 

"Hyungs it's fine really I don't blame you" yugyeom said shaking his head

 

"But-" bambam protested

 

"No we are not starting this again" yugyeom turned to face his hyung and continued "hyung I already forgave you, we all are humans right? And humans make mistakes, it really wasn't your fault for what happened but please be a bit more careful next time, or on anyone's birthday".

 

The hyungs looked at eachother and nodded "we promise yugyeom's but let us atleast spoil you why isn't it your birthday?" They said

 

Yugyeom blushed a little and nodded, he smiled and turned to look towards a grumbling bambam.

 

"Bammie is it's fine you know everyone one makes mistakes don't they?" Yugyeom said tilting his head

 

"Ya" bambam grumbled

 

"So you'll have to forgive them too you know"

 

Bambam hugged yugyeom pushing his face in his shoulder.

 

"I just don't want you to be hurt even a slightest bit" bambam whispered to which yugyeom hummed and turned towards the hyungs.

 

"I'll just go and change my clothes" he said getting up form the couch and into his and bambam's room

 

Bambam, too, turned towards the team "what's your plan to spoil him?" 

 

The team smoked and started conspiring with bambam or spoil their maknae

 

Yugyeom felt that nothing could change his mood ever now.

 

But of coarse bambam had to prove him wrong because even after giving him so many presents he just had to give him the one he never thought, not even in his dreams, he would ever get.

 

Bambam caught his wrist and dragged him towards their room and locked the door behind him.

 

He turned towards yugyeom nervously.

 

"Bammie are you okay?" Yugyeom said coming a bit closer

 

"Y-yes I'm fine" bambam managed to squeak out of his mouth

 

"If your sure" yugyeom went back to his original place and continued "so why did you drag me in our room?"

 

"Well you see I have to tell you something."

 

"What is it?" Yugyeom asked a bit curious then which is good for him

 

"You see..you really don't have to I'll understand- but what I want to say is" bambam started playing with the hem of his shirt

 

"Yes?"

 

"What I'm trying to say is that I lov- nevermind it's stupid sorry for wasting your time"

 

But it was too late yugyeom had understood what bambam had wanted to say to him

 

"Do you like me?" Yugyeom blurted out

 

"What-Of Coarse I do  who doesn't" bambam asked

 

"No I mean do you like me like Mark does to Jackson?"

 

"Umm..wha- no" bambam blushed making him look like a tomato

 

"Oh well too bad here I thought my love for you was returned" yugyeom's smiled cheekily when bambam stared at him surprised

 

"You like me?"

 

" of corse I do you Pabo"

 

Bambam held yugyeom's chin and moved his lips towards his own ones

 

"Is this okay?" Bambam breathed out staring at yugyeom's lips

 

"It's more than okay" yugyeom only had to say that for the gap between them to close.

 

It started out with awkward brushing of lips but bambam wanted more, he had waited more then 1 year for this so damn him he was allowed to do this, he brushed his tongue on yugyeom's lower lip making yugyeom gasp in surprise as he was still extremely inexperienced even though they both were the nearly the same age.

 

Using this to his advantage bambam slipped his tongue into yugyeom's mouth.

 

Yugyeom moaned in surprise of something warm slipping into his mouth.

 

But sadly they were humans and they needed oxygen so the pulled away but not before bambam bit yugyeom lower lip.

 

Lips swollen they rested their foreheads on eachother, gasping.

 

They shifted their eyes to meet each other's and smiled the smiling turned into giggling and the giggling turned into laughter.

 

Bambam pushed yugyeom on his bed and went to join him too, they cuddled as they fell asleep a smile on their faces as they lay in each others arms.

 

They woke up to flashes of cameras and many 'that took you so long's

 

poor Jeongin, the other maknaes had given chan their numbers so whenever something happened he had them too fussing over his wellbeing for being the makane of the maknaes group, but still he loved them like his own family and was quite happy for yugyeom to find his crush liked him back.

 

 

For sanghyuk,....well he was getting to old to deal with this kind of shit

 

 

Jungkook himself had developed a crush on his youngest hyung and when the others found out...well you could only imagine what had happend

 

 

Changkyun had gone back to his normal routine of being ignored and harassed but he still had others who were willing to give up anything for him.

 

 

The got7 hyungs had finally learned their lesson and they had never, from then on, forgotten anyone's birthdays and special days.

 

 

Yugyeom himself had never felt such joy, he was happy that he has his hyungs with him and a really sweet, somethings chaotic, boyfriend and a pack of maknaes willing to form a manhunt for eachother, in short? Well he was content  with his life well that was until they found out what was happening with changkyun. 


End file.
